The present invention relates to a cone-shaped filter insert, made of filter paper, for producing aromatic extracts, in particular of coffee, the filter insert having a bottom from which two opposite-arranged side walls extend upward to an upper filling opening, wherein the side walls are connected along the edges and wherein the permeability of the side walls is lower in a lower region than in an upper region of the filter insert. This type of filter insert is known per se.
The upper region of a known, generic filter insert is provided with a perforation zone that is produced with the aid of needle-punching or embossing, while the lower region of the filter insert is not subjected to a treatment. In the process, the perforation zone can be designed such that the permeability increases in the direction toward the upper opening of the filter insert.
When using a predetermined amount of an aromatic substance and a predetermined amount of brewing water, a brewed beverage of relatively high drinking strength is obtained on the whole, wherein the brewing water is simultaneously prevented from flowing over the upper edge of the filter insert.